Realizations
by MacGateFan
Summary: Sam and Daniel realize what the other means and then they have to deal with bad guys too! Written for the Sam and Daniel Ficathon on LJ.


Title: Realizations  
Auther: MacGateFan  
Season: Seven  
Rating: PG  
Category: Angst, Drama, H/C  
Spoilers: Various for the beginning of season seven.  
Summary: Sam and Daniel realize what the other means and then they have to deal with bad guys too!  
Notes: Written for the S/D LJ Ficathon.  
Disclaimers: All characters are property of MGM Studios and others who aren't me.

The last few weeks had been hard on Daniel. He had a dozen minds within his own and he lost a very near and dear friend. He idly wondered whom he pissed off in another life for all the pain he had gone through in this life.

Now he was stuck on some planet, nearly 10 light years from Earth, watching the life of another friend slowly dwindle. He eyed the bullet wound with disdain. How could something so small be so deadly?

Daniel took a deep breath and set to change the bandage. Before he did so, he called her name, "Sam." She blinked, looking up at him with feverish eyes. "I'm going to change your bandage," he told her.

"K, Daniel," she replied softly.

Sam closed her eyes again as Daniel gently did his work. She felt so tired and just wanted the pain to go away. Mostly because she knew what this was doing to Daniel. He felt more than anyone she had ever met.

"Daniel… any… any word from Colonel O'Neill or Teal'c?"

"Not yet," he said. "Save your strength, Sam."

"Daniel, I…" Sam trailed off as pain emanated throughout her stomach.

His eyes widened and tears threatened to spill over. "God, Sam, are you all right? I'm sorry!"

But she didn't reply because she lost consciousness again. Daniel took a deep breath as he remembered how they got into this mess to start with…

* * *

Sam joined Moira outside for some fresh air. The pair had calmed down somewhat as they sat on the porch, quietly soaking in the cool night air.

"Samantha I find it a little surprising that you have not found someone to share your life with."

Sam smiled. Moira was about five years younger than her and had been married for ten years. It's true that Sam thought at some point she herself would be married by now, but the right man hadn't come along yet.

At least, not until she first stepped through the Stargate and met Daniel Jackson. Daniel was smart, handsome, and loyal. She knew she couldn't dash any of his hopes of finding Sha're no matter how much she wanted to be with him.

And watching him go through the pain of losing her hurt more than he would ever realize.

"Samantha?"

"Oh," she replied, blinking. "I just haven't found the right one."

Moria grinned. "You have. I see the way you and Dr. Jackson look at one another."

Sam blushed. "Okay, I admit it! Daniel is amazing!"

The pair began talking about the various men in their lives when Moria held her hand five minutes later. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Sam nodded. She immediately knew someone was behind her and turned around quickly, swinging her fist. Daniel immediately ducked.

"Sam!"

"Daniel!"

Moria giggled. "Thank goodness the noise we heard was you, Dr. Jackson."

"What noise?"

Before either woman could reply the three heard the sound of guns cocking. Four men appeared from around the corner. "Tyree!"

"Moira," he replied with a nod. "I'm a little surprised you remember me."

"It's a little hard not to considering you nearly killed my Father," Moira said angrily.

Tyree shrugged. "Well, Magistrate Dyvine and I don't see eye to eye. He thinks we should become allies with every person who steps through the Ring, but we all know better! We have lived through the Gou'ald enslavement. We fought for our freedom and we don't need anyone else to tell us what we should be doing!"

"Now," he added. "The two of you will come with us."

Daniel stepped closer to Tyree. "You don't understand, our world was enslaved by the Gou'ald as well. We were able to drive them out. We have no intention of telling you how to live your lives."

Sam saw one of the men moving from the corner of her eye. The weapon in his hands was heading straight for Daniel so she shoved him away, feeling the butt of the gun smack into the side of her skull.

"Sam!"

Tyree shook his head as he watched Daniel help her up. "No more stupid ideas, Doctor. Now let's go."

"Tyree!"

"Stay out of this, Moira! It has nothing to do with you!"

Moira remained where she stood as they left only because Daniel had given her a look. He was right, though. If she tried something Tyree would have killed her and she wouldn't be able to get help for her new friends.

"Moira?" Jack asked. "Are you all right? We heard shouting. Where are Daniel and Carter?"

She looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Tyree has them. They're in trouble."

* * *

Daniel held on tight to Sam, who seemed ready to fall over. Her face was visably pale and her eyes appeared to be glazed over. Daniel took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Um, excuse me, but she's about ready to collapse."

Tyree stared at Daniel before making the decision to stop. He really didn't feel like carrying his hostages around. He suddenly began speaking in another language and it only took Daniel a moment to realize it was Italian.

From what Daniel could tell, Tyree was ordering them to cover their tracks. He ignored their captors for the moment while he helped Sam to sit.

"Sam," he said, taking her face into his hands.

She blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Daniel? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember almost hitting you." She closed her eyes as the memories rushed back. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, Sam, but it looks like you have a concussion."

"I feel like I have a concussion."

Without warning, Tyree grabbed Sam by the arm. She immediately became nauseauous by the movement and lost the entire dinner she had eaten.

Daniel stood up in anger. "Leave her alone!" he exclaimed as Tyree pushed her to the ground in disgust.

"Shut up! Jansen, get her cleaned up. I don't want to have to smell her for the entire walk!"

Jansen grinned as he passed Daniel. Tyree just laughed at Daniel's expression. "She'll be fine as long as you don't move from that spot, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel waited as patiently as possible for Jansen to return with Sam. He hadn't felt this helpless since Sha're died. He was half tempted to sneak off and just as he convinced himself, he saw Sam's blonde hair peeking through the bushes.

Sam still looked beautiful despite her disheveled appearance. Although there was something in her eyes that Daniel couldn't read. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized that her shirt was torn and a purplish blue bruise was forming on her stomach.

"Sam?"

She didn't reply as Tyree ordered them to get up because they were leaving. Daniel held her steady, but kept glancing worriedly at her. She was shaking and since it wasn't cold out there, he had a sinking feeling he knew why.

Sam knew Daniel was worried about her from the minute she came back from the stream with Jansen. She didn't blame him, though; especially because of the condition she was in right now.

Jansen had pretty much shoved her to the ground. Sam took a deep breath to call the nausea she was feeling then plunged her hands into the cool water. It tasted wonderful! As she drank the water, she felt Jansen move closer to her and before she knew it, he was on top of her grinning like a madman.

If she didn't have a concussion she would have been able to fight back right away. Jansen brandished a knife and as he ripped the bottom of her shirt, Sam felt the coldness of the blade on her skin.

Adrenaline finally kicked in and she shoved him off her. Jansen was pissed and punched her hard in the stomach causing her to fall back to the ground.

"Jansen! What the hell are you doing?" Tyree growled. "Leave her alone and let's get going or they'll catch up to us!"

Sam shuddered, but couldn't tell if it was from the cold. She felt Daniel hold her closer and took his hand in hers to reassure him. Right now she didn't care about her injuries, the next opportunity they had, they were going to make a run for it!

About an hour later and Tyree had pulled Jansen aside, Sam and Daniel made their moves. It was pretty easy to knock the two other man out senseless but before Daniel knew it, a weapon of some sort was being pointed at him.

"I never knew you had it in you, Dr. Jackson," Tyree said. "It looks like I may have underestimated the both of you."

Sam had been able to take care of Jansen when the two men had become aware of the attack, but now she watched as Tyree's trigger finger moved. "Daniel!" she exclaimed, rushing in front of him.

Daniel heard an odd sound erupt from the weapon and he rushed to her said. "Sam!"

He didn't care that Tyree had run off as he saw the blood seeping between his fingers. The weapon's ammunition had left a jagged wound across her side and still remained in her body. Daniel remembered that the other men were still nearby and he had to get Sam away from them. He mustered all the strength he had to gather Sam into his arms and carry her away. When he thought they were far enough, Daniel was relieved to see a small cave.

"Sam?" he asked as he laid her on the ground.

"Daniel?"

"I'm going out to get some water, okay?"

Sam grabbed his sleeve to prevent him from moving. "Don't! Those... men are still... still out there, Daniel!"

He nodded. "I know, but I have to clean your wound before it gets infected. I won't be gone long. Besides, I've learned how to make myself scarce thanks to Jack."

Sam wasn't sure how long Daniel was gone, but she knew her wound was infected. She could feel the pain slowly seeping through her and prayed that she didn't die alone. "Daniel…" she gasped out.

There was no response.

Sam remembered the day she first met Daniel. She had been amazed at his intelligence with a subject that apparently he knew nothing about. He was so adorable standing there and looking around in wonder.

Over the years Daniel had become a dear friend and somewhere along the way, Sam had fallen completely in love with him. Another memory popped into her mind, this one made her heart hurt thinking about it.

They had only been in Kelowna for about five hours, but the minute sirens had been heard the tour ended and she rushed back to the capitol building with Jack and Teal'c trailing behind. Upon arrival, they saw Daniel sitting on the floor looking at his hands.

Her heart nearly stopped at the look of sadness in his eyes, but when he looked up at her the sadness went away and he smiled at her. Later he told her it was because his friends were still alive.

Sam blinked when she heard footsteps shuffling towards her. "Daniel?"

"Here, Sam," he replied, kneeling next to her.

She noticed he seemed out of breath. "Are you... all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little winded from running back."

Sam was going to ask more when she hissed in pain instead. Daniel had removed the makeshift bandaged which was now covered in crimson red blood. He gently began to wipe the injured site clean.

"So tired... Daniel."

He smiled warmly at her. "I know. You'll get a chance to rest, I promise."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "If I close my eyes... I might... might not wake up again and I... I need you to know something."

"Don't talk like that, Sam. You'll be fine."

"Pleasel!" Rather than excite her anymore, he nodded. "I love you, Daniel. I always have. You are the most amazing and brave man I have ever known."

Daniel wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. "I love you too, Sam. I love everything about you. Even the way the wisps of hair frame your face. The way you go on about something even though I have no clue what you're talking about."

Sam chuckled. "I feel the same on that one."

Daniel had just finished wrapping her wound when Sam gasped out, her voice echoing throughout the cave. "Sam!"

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, eyes wide in pain and fear. "I... the bullet... I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sam had lost consciousness. At least that's what Daniel thought at first. It was then he noticed that she was not breathing. "Sam! No, Sam!"

"Daniel!"

Daniel turned when he heard Jack calling his name. "In here, Jack!"

Jack nodded, taking in the look on Daniel's face. He hadn't seen such an expression since his friend lost Sha're.

He had Teal'c carry Sam then helped Daniel to his feet. "She'll be all right, you know? She's pretty strong."

"I know, Jack," he replied with smile. "I know."


End file.
